


i want to stay (i want you today)

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [55]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Blake Shelton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Blake Shelton, M/M, OTP: i can't say the same, Omega Human Adam, a touch of (consensual) fuck or die, throw all the tropes into a blender and hope for the best, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blake’s an alpha werewolf born during the 1770s,” his manager says.  “He’s one of the longest living werewolves in history.  He’s strict in his interactions with other werewolves, but from everyone I’ve talked to, he’s pretty relaxed around humans – no matter their dynamic.”</p><p>Adam looks up, raising his eyebrow and holding up the picture of Shelton Google was showing him.  “He looks like a hippie in a cowboy hat,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to stay (i want you today)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Ready For Love" by Bad Company.  
> \--The actual ‘fuck or die’ content is not explicit – there is build-up, but then fade-to-black because I’m terrible at writing porn.  
> \--There’s a brief POV switch that’s temporary, but necessary and it bugs me so I’m sorry if it bugs you, too.  
> \--This has been sitting in my WIP folder for the better part of a year now, oops.  
> \--Timeline: covers the first two seasons and then gets vague.

-z-

 

After humans and werewolves first began living together, it wasn’t long before humans evolved to match the dynamics of werewolves. 

 

-x-

 

“Who?” Adam asks, turning from his phone to look up at his manager.

“Blake Shelton,” he says, leaning over the table, making sure he had Adam’s full attention.  “He’s an alpha werewolf born during the 1770s – he’s one of the longest living werewolves in history.  He’s strict in his interactions with other werewolves, but from everyone I’ve talked to, he’s pretty relaxed around humans – no matter their dynamic.”

“Am I going to have to go back on suppressants?” Adam asks, narrowing his eyes at his manager and the other _Voice_ suit in the room before turning back to his phone and pulling up Google.

“Might be a good idea,” his manager says, “Christina is a beta, but Cee Lo is a human alpha.  I doubt he’d mess with you, but,” he shrugs.  “Just for a while, let’s see how you two get along.”

“Fine,” Adam says, his voice distant as he takes in the images Google presents him with of Blake Shelton.  One of the first pictures is of a grinning man with a baby face and dimples, a cowboy hat, and curly brown hair that flows down past his shoulders.

“Don’t let his pictures fool you,” the _Voice_ suit says, peeking over Adam’s shoulder.  “Shelton’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Adam looks up, raising his eyebrow and holding up the picture of Shelton.  “He looks like a hippie in a cowboy hat,” he says.

“He’s cut his hair since then,” the suit says.  Then he opens up a folder and slides a form over to Adam.  “The only other thing we need from you is for you fill this out – it’s your standard heat form.  If you’re going to be on suppressants, you don’t have to worry about writing down any alphas.  When or if you decide to come off them, that’s when we’ll need the names of at least two alphas we can call in case of a sudden heat.”

Adam sighs exaggeratedly and takes the pen his manager gives him.

 

-

 

That night, after more googling – Adam finds an in-depth article on some country music website about Blake.  It was complete with pictures of him in military uniforms from the Civil War to WWI to WWII to Vietnam and it was suddenly very clear how Blake had become an alpha.

 

-x-

 

Human alphas were rare; human betas and omegas were not.  Werewolves were born either betas or omegas, but where the designations were a _dynamic_ for humans, it was a _rank_ for werewolves.

A beta werewolf could easily fall and become an omega while it was significantly more difficult for them to rise to become alphas.  It took time – it took growing older and fighting others for a spot in the pack (the size of which could range from twenty to fifty to a hundred members).

Humans had no such luxury and dynamic reassignment surgeries failed over and over again.  Pills could be taken to mask scents, but older wolves were able to smell past them.

It wasn’t uncommon for alpha wolves to live for a hundred years while still appearing to only be in their mid-twenties.  Because of their longevity, many alphas tended to develop strong ties to human families – protecting and caring for them and adopting them as extensions of their own packs.

 

-x-

 

When Adam and Blake meet, the connection is instantaneous.  One of the things that the google pictures didn’t show him was just how _tall_ Blake was.  Adam’s not small and he’s not nearly as skinny as he used to be – but when he finds himself stepping into Blake’s space, he feels absolutely dwarfed.

Blake grins down at him, calls him _rock star_ , his nostrils flaring as he sways forward.

 

-

 

There’s no jostling between Blake and Cee Lo, even as Cee Lo acts as if he should be catered to (but Cee Lo’s entourage is always there and they’re quick step in when they see him getting twitchy).  But that’s all it is – an act and Adam can see just how easily the two get along.

The first time Adam sits in Blake’s lap, the producers standing by the stage tense up – watching Blake warily.  Blake rolls his eyes and presses obnoxiously loud kisses to Adam’s cheek, arms wrapped loosely around Adam’s waist.

Things are easy between them – made even easier by how soothing Blake’s scent is.  He smells like the plains, like red dirt and whiskey, like the coals of a sunset barbeque (Adam would bet that this is the part of Blake’s scent that spikes when he gets angry).

 

-

 

During their second season, Adam decides he doesn’t need the suppressants.

He fills out the forms, and under _Preferred Alphas_ – he puts down Blake’s name.

 

-x-

 

Interspecies pairings weren’t unnecessarily unheard of, but they weren’t common.  Young wolves were warned by their alphas to beware the human omega – whose heats were the siren song of their kind.

“Humans need protection,” the alphas would say, “they are such fragile things.  It is why we invited them to our fires all those millennia ago.  A human omega’s heat, the scent of it, especially a friend’s, will call to your every instinct to protect them.  To sate their needs and give them all that they desire.”

Conversely, human omegas were warned to stay away from alpha wolves – who either dismissed them entirely or could become too overprotective.

 

-x-

 

Blake grins down at him, just as he normally does, before his brow furrows and he leans in close and sniffs loudly at Adam’s neck.

“You feel better without all those chemicals runnin’ through you?” Blake asks, chuckling as Adam swats at his face and steps backwards.

“I’m just fine,” Adam says.  And it’s true, probably _too true_. 

(Later, when Adam says “I love you, Blake.  In a completely non-sexual way” and Blake responds with “I can’t say the same,” the words go straight to Adam’s gut.)

 

-

 

The club’s speakers thump out a heavy, steady beat.  Adam has just settled into a u-shaped booth next to Christina and Cee Lo – when the spicy cinnamon scent of an alpha werewolf catches his attention.  Cee Lo tenses and Adam’s eyes quickly scan the area.

Then he locks eyes with the alpha – he’s big ( _but not as big as Blake_ , his mind supplies).  And his eyes have locked onto Adam.

“Who is that?” Christina asks, keeping her voice light even though there’s an undercurrent of tension in her tone.

“Someone who should keep their distance,” Adam answers, raising his voice just enough so that if the werewolf were listening, he’d hear.  The alpha smirks, dark and deadly and Adam pointedly turns away from him, rolling his eyes.

He knows it’s stupid before he does it because not all werewolves are like Blake, some care _very much_ about hierarchy – seeing human dynamics as the equivalent of werewolf ranks.  So when he feels a too-heavy hand grab his shoulder, he knows who he’ll be seeing when he turns around.

The alpha has his fangs dropped and his eyes are flashing, “That was rude—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly, Blake is there, and he’s got the other alpha by the throat, holding him up and off the ground.  Blake’s eyes are that bright, burning alpha-red, glowing eerily in the dimness of the club.  His scent thickens, and the smell of a prairie wildfire fills Adam’s nose.

“Be careful who you touch,” Blake says, his claws slowly lengthening and digging into the thin skin of the other alpha’s neck. 

Adam realizes it’s the only sound Blake’s made – no snarling or ferocious roars – just a suddenly steady quiet broken only by the choking sounds of the other alpha (even the music had stopped).  Then Blake is dropping him and the alpha is back on his feet and flying towards the door.

Blake watches him until the alpha is gone, then he turns, smiles soothingly and says, “You kids alright?”

“Not kids, Blake,” Christina says, her retort automatic, strained.

“I know,” Blake says.  After Blake gets a nod from Cee Lo, he turns to Adam and takes a half-step back.

“Where the fuck you do you think you’re going?” Adam asks, forcing his voice to sound normal.  Reaching out and grabbing the front of Blake’s stupid plaid shirt and pulling him into the booth.

Blake wraps an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulls him in close, nuzzling Adam’s hair and rumbling at Adam from deep within his chest.  The sound of it vibrating through them both.  Adam can’t help his sigh as he leans into Blake, the werewolf chuckling down at him.

Slowly, the scent of wildfires dissipates.

(The next day, Adam realizes that security had never come over to try to kick Blake out.  When he says as much to Blake when they’re on set, Blake winks, says, “Two beta ‘wolves barely out their diapers wouldn’t dare try anything.”)

 

-

 

The thing about sudden heats is that no amount of preparation or stockpiling of emergency kits ever seems quite adequate.

 

-

 

The only warning Adam gets as he’s climbing out of his trailer is the sudden way Blake whirls on him – his eyes bright red as he grabs a fistful of Adam’s shirt and throws him back into the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

“Lock it now,” Blake snarls, his voice muffled through the plastic and metal and glass between them.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Adam groans, because there’s electricity dancing underneath his skin and his bones are humming with it.

“Lock the _fucking door_ ,” Blake shouts, and there’s a tremor underneath his voice – a Command so powerful that, even as a human, Adam couldn’t refuse.

He locks the door.

The desperation is surging in his gut and he has to force himself to move away, to stumble back towards the bathroom.  He tries to take comfort in the small space, ignores the way he thinks he can hear Blake prowling just outside – instead he forces himself to focus on his own hands on his own dick.

 

-x-

 

As soon as the medics arrive, Blake runs to the other side of the set (he can’t quite bring himself to leave entirely).

He’s not sure how much time has passed, but when he hears, “Sir?” Blake knows that something has gone wrong.

Blake looks up, sees one of the paramedics – his face is flushed and his breathing is ragged and he stinks of Adam’s heat.  If Blake had been a lesser wolf, he would have snarled in jealousy.  Instead, he feels only panic.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, standing up.

“His heat isn’t breaking,” the paramedic says, his words rushing out as he begins to move backwards – Blake following.  “After his first orgasm, Mr. Levine’s temperature should have dropped by at least two degrees.  Instead, it’s rising and rising quickly.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Blake asks, they’re jogging now.

“Because after twenty minutes, its protocol to call in an alpha,” the paramedic says, “we reviewed his standard heat form and found your name there.”

Blake’s feet almost falter, but he manages to right himself.  “That little prick,” Blake mutters, “he could have at least told me.”

 

-

 

Blake breaks Adam’s heat easily, high on the scent of ink and varnish, of the LA smog that’s burnt under Adam’s skin (it makes Blake want to take Adam into the country and scrub him clean).

 

-

 

There’s no problem until Blake tries to leave to get some food (the instinct to feed Adam a remnant from when wolves first took humans under their care because the apes didn’t know how to hunt) and finds that he _can’t_.  Not without sharp pain shooting through his chest.

“Did you _bond_ with me?” Adam shouts, sticking his head out of the trailer door to yell after Blake.

“Are you kidding me?” Blake yells back, walking back to the trailer.  “I’ve been alive for more than two hundred years – this has never happened before!  Clearly, it’s _your_ fault.”

“I am not having your weird hybrid puppies,” Adam yells, jabbing his finger at Blake’s chest.  “If you get me pregnant, I swear to god, Shelton, I’m getting you neutered.”

“Ooh, dog jokes,” Blake pretends to laugh. “I haven’t heard that one before!”

“Oh my god, why are you still here?!”

“I can see we’re going to have a lot of fun together,” Blake sighs, stepping back into the trailer and pulling out his cell phone.  He sends a text to Carson that says: _Accidentally bonded.  We need food._

“Hey,” Adam taps on Blake’s shoulder, his voice suddenly serious.  “What does this mean for your lifespan?  I heard that werewolves who bond to humans don’t live as long?”

“That’s not true,” Blake says, rolling his eyes, “humans will actually live just as long as the wolf they’re bonded to.  I knew couple back in 1867 – they lived to be almost 160.”

“‘Almost’?” Adam asks.

“It was 18 _67_ ,” Blake says, his voice sad, “there was a war on.”  (He doesn’t explain about Bethany and her little human, Jack – about how Jack went off to join the Confederacy and Bethany went to the Union, how they smoked opium to dull the brutal pain of their separation symptoms.)

 

-x-

 

Carson brings them their food and laughs at them.

“I’ve already let the producers know,” Carson says, “they’re preparing a statement – just let me know when you guys are ready for it to be released.”

“I have so many people I need to call,” Adam groans, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep.

 

-

 

The media handles the bonding about as well as could be expected.  Meaning that many rejoiced with headlines like “We Told You So!”

Blake howls with laughter and goes to pick out frames for his favorites.

“You are not hanging those up in the house!” Adam yells.

(Blake does it anyway and Adam (eventually) comes around to it.)

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
